


This is Different: A Richonne Valentine's

by Joifull1st



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joifull1st/pseuds/Joifull1st
Summary: This a part of the Anthology Series. We get a past glimpse at the version of Richonne we've all grown to love from Knots Untie in Teton & Another Way for the Holiday! This can standalone but if you haven't read those give them a shot for some background.Its Valentine's Day, the Professors will learn a valuable lesson regarding hotel room location. AU SMUTMy 9TH Story in 6 Months! Lets Celebrate! Please Review & Thank you for all your support!
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Michonne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	This is Different: A Richonne Valentine's

_Then…_

Rick watched as Michonne wrote some details of her impending lesson on the dry erase board in the lecture hall. He devilishly grinned when she made an error that prompted her to use the eraser. As she circled it on the board, her booty jiggled even through her pencil skirt. His mind went to the last time they were together and he couldn’t keep his hands off of all that thickness.

“You know I know you’re up there, right?”

Rick chuckled and made his way down the stairs to close the gap. “Sorry, I was just enjoying the view.”

Michonne turned to face him as he approached and kissed her passionately.

She pulled back after a moment and smirked at him. “Don’t start, you know I have a class to teach in like fifteen minutes.”

Rick made a sad face and she giggled.

“Not that you aren’t always welcome to visit me but what’s up?”

“I was thinking, it’s not for a while, but we should do something special for Valentine’s Day. What do you think?”

“Hmm, it will be our first Valentine’s Day as a couple. What do you have in mind?”

Rick looked up to ponder. “What about going on a trip?”

“Damn, that would be nice but I think it falls on a Thursday, we have classes on Friday.”

“Shit.” Rick looked disappointed.

“What about a staycation?” Michonne offered.

“A what?”

Michonne giggled. “It’s when you stay home or close to home but you still get the vacation experience.”

“Actually, that sounds good. Cause I just need you and a bed.” Rick grasped her hips and planted kisses down her neck.

Michonne closed her eyes and swooned at the sweet feel of his soft lips on her skin.

“We could get a hotel room downtown.”

“Reservations at a fancy restaurant.” Rick supplied between kisses.

“Mmm, that sounds good.”

“It does.”

“Maybe some dancing?”

“Whatever you want to do, I’m game.” Rick pressed his body to hers and the two began to sway.

“So I’ll make the dinner reservations and you can find the hotel, deal?”

Rick nodded and unexpectedly dipped Michonne, making her yelp. The pair laughed and continued to dance while affectionately gazing into the others eyes.

_‘Ohh’_

They looked up to see a student had arrived early and was standing at the top of the stairs.

“Hi, Beth.”

“Umm, I’m sorry to interrupt Professor. I was just trying to get one of the best seats for today’s lecture.”

One of Michonne’s students, Beth said as she stood awkwardly, clutching her laptop to her chest.

Rick and Michonne smoothly separated. “You’re not interrupting, come on in and choose your seat. I’m sorry for the display.” Michonne returned.

“Oh no, you two look wonderful together.”

“Thank you.” Rick smiled before turning to his girlfriend. “I’m gonna go start on that plan, see you later?”

Michonne couldn’t resist one more touch and ran a hand down his sweater clad chest. “Yes.”

Rick beamed, softly kissed her cheek and skipped up the steps passing the red-faced student on his way out.

~~~

_Now…_

After Michonne and Rick’s last class for the day, they drove over to the Buckhead neighborhood in Downtown Atlanta, eager to begin their staycation. They were currently in their Grand Deluxe room at the St. Regis Hotel, about to prepare for dinner.

“You really didn’t have to get a room with a balcony, it’s February babe.” Michonne came out of the bathroom with a fluffy white robe on to see him looking out the glass paneled door.

“It’s nothing. Besides, you weren’t saying that when you were taking that bubble bath.”

“That deep soaking tub was calling me.” Michonne closed her eyes and sighed while Rick chuckled.

“I’m glad you talked me into taking the day off tomorrow.”

Michonne went to her overnight bag to pull out lingerie that would go under her dress that presently hung in the closet to prevent wrinkles. “Me too. Now that I’ve seen that bed I don’t know if I’ll be able to get out of it tomorrow.”

“Hmm, are you sure we have to go to supper, we could just get in the bed now.” Rick stared at the skimpy items she was pulling out.

Michonne snickered. “Baby, you went through all the trouble to make the dinner reservations, even though that was supposed to be my task. You had rose petals sprinkled and champagne chilling for our arrival. You did a lot to prepare for this evening so we should partake in all your arrangements.”

Rick shook his head side to side as he pondered. “I guess.”

“We don’t have far to go, the Valentine’s dinner is right downstairs in The Garden Room. We’ll eat quickly and be back up here so you can put me to bed.”

Rick slyly eyed her and started to stalk over to her, prompting Michonne to scamper across the room.

“Behave!” she pointed at him in warning.

“I don’t know if I can.” he continued to follow her licking his lips.

“Nope! You go take your stuff, go in the bathroom and get ready.”

“But what if I didn’t, what if I just got undressed right here?” Rick asked as he pulled his sweater off, throwing it on a nearby chair.

Michonne was dumbstruck for a minute as she looked over his chest, abs and muscular arms. But she recovered and dashed across the room, narrowly avoiding his grasp.

“Bathroom, Rick!”

She giggled at his dejected face and watched as he grabbed his toiletry case and his garment bag then reluctantly headed to the bathroom.

“Fine, we’ll go eat and then I’ll come back and _eat_ again.” he backed up to the bathroom door while Michonne’s core flexed from his insinuation.

“Damn.” she mumbled to herself not knowing how she was going to make it through dinner without exploding.

With Rick out of the room she fought to get back to the mission. After a moment to calm the pulsing, she swiftly performed her tasks. Appling a vanilla scented lotion that Rick loved, slipping into a fuchsia lace push-up demi bra and matching cage back panty. She skillfully put some of her freshly twisted locs into a top knot with the rest going into a French braid that rested in the center of her back. She applied just a touch of eyeshadow, mascara and a soft red lipstick. Diamond studded drop earrings and a bracelet completed the accessories portion.

The sound of the shower cutting off had her rushing to the closet to get her long fiery red form fitting dress. Michonne had chosen the dress because the zipper on the side made it easy for her to get in alone. Once she was in it, she adjusted her cleavage so they were on the verge of spilling out of the scoop neck. Putting on her colorful ankle strapped stiletto heels was made easier since the slit in the dress went up pretty high.

Now, she could cool off, relax and wait for her man. She walked out on to the balcony to catch a glimpse of the oak trees that lined the charming streets in the ritzy community. A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and she turned to see him walk out.

Rick wore a grey tailored slim fit suit, underneath was a crisp white shirt with the top few buttons undone. The color of the garb just helped to brighten his blue eyes so they sparkled from across the room. His long medium brown curls were still damp but combed back to fully feature his chiseled jaw covered in a neatly trimmed beard.

Michonne carefully stepped back inside, noticed his bare feet and she held in a whimper that threatened to escape. Something about him barefoot just screamed sex to her. On the other hand, Rick had to compose himself when she turned around to close the balcony door. The dress she wore was snug and curved with her plump ass showing off just how well-formed it truly was.

“You look gorgeous.” Rick unhurriedly eyed her as he stood there stuck in place, awed by her beauty.

“I was going to say the same thing to you.”

As Michonne stepped closer to him, he enjoyed the rise of her cleavage and the exposure of one of her toned sexy legs from that high split. He knew then that making it through dinner would be a daunting event with all this elegance across from him.

Michonne saw the dark blue tie in Rick’s hand and stepped over to pull it from his fingertips before she tossed it on the couch. She ran her hand down his neck into his light chest hair before removing it.

“You don’t need it.”

Rick watched as she licked her lips. “You sure?”

“Positive.”

He breathed hard as he watched her stroll over to the door. Each step had her cheeks rebounding and it was making him rise to the occasion.

“First your socks then your shoes, Rick.” she pointed.

He had to fight to release himself from the trance that Michonne had him in, before he grabbed his socks then went to his brown dress shoes and put them on. He picked up his wallet and the keycard for the room.

“Ready?”

“Yes.” she responded, her voice at almost a whisper.

Rick stalked towards Michonne as she gripped the handle to the door for dear life. They locked eyes before he leaned in to sweetly kiss her cheek then he watched as her chest quickly rose and fell.

He placed a hand on top of hers to turn the handle and open the door. “After you.”

Michonne just nodded and slinked out into the hall. They started to walk after they heard the click of the doors lock. Rick followed closely behind her, placing a hand on the small of her back to escort her to the elevator bank. Once they reached it, he pressed the call button and they stood there, admiring their reflections in the shiny metal. The doors opened and Michonne stepped inside the empty lift and Rick came to stand behind her. She pressed the G button, the doors closed and they descended. The atmosphere in the enclosed box was thick with temptation. Michonne resisted the urge to step back and press her behind into his crotch. But Rick couldn’t help himself so he ran a single finger down Michonne’s spine tickling her skin.

The elevator dinged its arrival on the ground floor but neither of them made a move to get off. They simply stood there until the doors closed. The sounds of their heavy breaths was the only elevator music that could be heard. Michonne leaned forward so that Rick could observe her ass as she pressed the 6 button, sending the elevator back to their floor.

Once the doors opened this time, she swiftly stepped off, turning to head back down the hall to their room. Rick reached in his breast pocket to retrieve the keycard as he followed her. When Michonne got to the door, he came up behind her and pressed his body up against hers so she could feel how much his body yearned for hers. He dipped the card in the slot and as soon as the green light appeared he turned the handle and used his body weight to step her into the room.

Michonne tried to walk straight ahead but Rick had a firm hold on her waist and he made her pivot so she’d head for the nearest wall. She raised her hands to brace herself against the wall that Rick crashed her body into. His heavy breaths behind her tickled the subtle skin of her neck and back. His hands were greedily groping any parts of her they could reach before he hiked up the skirt of her dress to her waist.

Rick nearly lost it all when he saw the cage style panties that gave him displays of the tops of each of her ass cheeks. He immediately squatted to knead her flesh and placed kisses between each panel making Michonne moan.

“Where have you been hiding these?” he asked as he stood.

“I got them special, just for tonight.”

Michonne turned to face him and when he attempted to approach her, she pushed him away. She raised her arm and unzipped the dress then gathered the material that rested at her waist and pulled it over her head. She threw the raiment to the ground and stood still for Rick’s greedy appraisal.

“You are perfect.” Rick growled at her.

His suit jacket was next to join her discarded clothes then he came to Michonne. His lips smashed into her forcefully, their tongues fighting for dominance. Rick reached down to grasp her thighs, lifting her and slamming her back into the wall again.

The mix of pleasure and pain was intoxicating to Michonne and she felt some payback was in order so she grabbed handfuls of his curls. Rick groaned into her mouth and adjusted to hold her body up with just one arm so he could slide the other hand down into her panties. The minute his fingers came into contact with Michonne’s bud, she abandoned the kiss to cry out.

“Please.” she begged.

“Oh, I intend to.”

Rick used his thumb to stimulate her clit once he inserted two fingers inside her oh so ready heat.

“You are so fucking wet. Will you always get this wet for me?” he asked as he pumped her.

“ _Yes!_ ”

Rick watched her face as he sped his hand up, relished in her inability to keep her eyes open from his sweet torture. With each insert, Michonne gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders. The tightening of her muscles signaling she was so close even though her heavy breaths already told him the same story. Every nerve ending in Michonne’s body seemed to go off all at the same time as she came apart from just the movements of his skilled fingers.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

“Hmm, maybe later.” Rick informed her before he removed his fingers, sucking them clean.

He used his newly cleaned hand to hold her as he carried her over to the king size bed, playfully tossing her on to it. Michonne watched as he kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks off. She raised a leg, offering it to Rick so he could unstrap her heels.

“I think we’ll keep these on.” he kissed the inside of her ankle, making her whimper.

Michonne sat up smiling, overjoyed that Rick somehow managed to find new erogenous zones on her body. She swiftly unbuckled his belt as they shared another languid kiss. Then she unzipped his pants and started to reach in but Rick stopped her.

“Don’t.”

“But-”

“I want this to last. If I let you start, I won’t be able to stop.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to stop.”

Rick’s blue eyes seemed to darkened from lust as she coquettishly bit her lip.

“Lay down.” he instructed her and she complied, moving to the center.

_‘Ring ring’_

The phone in their room rang and Rick glared at it, making Michonne giggle. He picked up the receiver and held it to his ear.

“Hello.”

“Hi, Mr. Grimes?” the voice of a man came through the phone.

“Yes.”

“I’m calling from The Garden Room to remind you of your dinner reservations for tonight. You seem to be running late.”

“Oh, yes. You can go ahead and cancel those reservations.”

“Are you sure? There will be a cancellation fee.” the man’s tone incredulous.

“It’s fine, I was just about to eat.”

Rick smirked and hung up the phone. Michonne raised a hand to her mouth to hide her giggle while Rick unbuttoned his shirt. He rapidly removed it, followed by his pants and climbed on the bed. Michonne’s legs were already open but he pushed them apart further. Her high heel clad feet floated in the air as Rick dived in, placing kisses to her mons. Even with the material in the way, Michonne quivered from the feel of his beard against her delicate skin.

“I like these, I think we’ll keep them on for now.”

Rick informed her but slid the fabric to the side to expose her pussy. He enjoyed the contrast between her rich chocolatey skin and pink folds that only he got to enjoy. He wasn’t quite sure where he wanted to start, every part of her was calling to him. But he couldn’t resist a taste of the cream that dripped from her so he went right to her slit, sticking his tongue inside.

Michonne’s back arched so hard that she thought it would break when he finally made contact. She began to grind into his face as he tongue-fucked her. The sounds of Rick slurping and drinking her juices was sending her over the top until he licked up and down her slit. She released the sheets that her hands twisted and instinctively grabbed a handful of his hair. After all the teasing, she led him right where she wanted him. Rick chuckled before he latched on to her swollen clit, sucking it over and over.

Rick held her legs up more while he ate her delicious pussy. It turned him on immensely to know that he could please her this way. His cock was so hard it was almost painful but he wanted her to finish again. He knew exactly what would get her there. He switched to flicks of his stiff tongue directly on her button.

“Just like that!”

Michonne’s legs began to shake uncontrollably and she shattered, falling back on the bed. Fortunately, Rick still held her legs up as he continued to feast on her. Torturing her with continued aftershocks as she writhed on the mattress. He finally gave mercy on her and stopped after one last suck.

He climbed off the bed and went to his weekend bag to retrieve the full box of condoms. He pulled off his navy boxer briefs, allowing his solid dick to spring forward, catching Michonne’s eye. She wanted to taste him but she knew that he wouldn’t let her. So she just caught her breath and enjoyed the image of him rolling on the latex. She appreciated his bowlegged strut as he gripped his dick while climbing back onto the bed.

“Turn over and get on all fours.”

Michonne did as she was told but glanced back to watch what he would do next.

“These panties letting me get a peak of your magnificent ass is everything.” he massaged her cheeks before playfully slapping them both.

“Ahh!” she shouted not from the sting but the unexpected delight.

Rick chuckled and ran his hand up her back, triggering yet another one of her erogenous zones.

“We don’t need this.” he unhooked her bra and she completed the job of discarding the offending object.

Rick leaned over, planting soft kisses up her spine while his dick teased her with its bobs for satisfaction. He slid her panties to the side to see that she was still sopping wet. He lined his cock up at her entrance and unhurriedly pushed in.

“ _Shit_.” they both moaned as he stretched her walls that were still tight from his previous actions.

Rick had to pull out, much to Michonne’s dismay and give himself a chance to fight the rush of ecstasy that would have ended this whole escapade.

“Please stop teasing me…”

Michonne’s begging was not helping him one bit but he steadied himself and entered again. He sluggishly pulled back and drove into her again. Michonne was ready to get to business and she pushed back onto him, meeting each of his prods. She picked up the pace and bounced her ass into his pelvis, creating a clapping sound. The bedframe began to protest, squeaking loudly but they pressed on. Each hit was confounding to her, it felt amazing when his balls slapped into her clit but it also made her limbs want to give out.

“Chonne, you feel incredible!”

Their screams of passion echoed off the walls, but they made no attempt to quiet them. Even though Rick was giving her, he had to admit that she was serving. He dug his fingers into her hips, pulling her back so he could slam into her more forcefully. But he could feel his body trying to betray him as his muscles tensed but he battled it. He saw Michonne look back at him with a devilish grin and he would not be one upped tonight. He had purposely not touched her breasts before and now they were his secret weapon. So he reached down and pinched her nipples that ricocheted each time they hammered into one another.

“ _Fuck you!_ ” Michonne yelled when she climaxed yet again.

Her body shook overpoweringly when Rick suddenly withdrew. Her arms and legs were on the verge of giving out so she was thankful when he flipped her over onto her back. She was helpless in a state of bliss as he pulled her panties off and mounted her. He raised one of her legs high and hastily entered into her again. She closed her eyes and savored in the feel of his kisses to her ear and neck. Each plunge was helping to restore the use of her extremities. She caressed his back and ran her fingers through his hair before she pulled his mouth to hers. They languorously kissed as she carefully rested her stiletto clad foot in the dimples of his lower back. They rocked their bodies together, giving the other all they had.

“I love you so much.”

Rick quickly opened his eyes to amorously stare at her. “I love you too.”

The couple locked lips again, swirling their tongues in the others mouth.

_‘Knock knock knock’_

_“Mr. Grimes, this is hotel security.”_

Rick and Michonne still moved but at a slightly slower pace because they could assume what this visit was related too.

_“We’ve got some noise complaints from other guests. Can you please keep the noise down?”_

“Okay!” Rick shouted while Michonne snickered.

_“Have a good night.”_

Rick increased his speed to what it was previously, drawing Michonne back in. She rolled her waist to satisfy her cravings for more friction. Their whimpers weren’t as loud as before but the bed still managed to creak with each thrust.

“I’m not going to stop until you come. They can knock all night but I won’t stop.”

Rick’s threat was tantalizing to Michonne, he was willing to abandon all his common decency for her fulfillment. He made her feel so good that she was caught in between wanting to challenge his warning but also desiring to reach the pinnacle yet again. However, they were too good united and she felt it building on its own fruition.

“Together.” she presented.

Rick nodded. “Together.”

After a few more strokes from him, Michonne squeezed her muscles as tightly as she could. Her precise pulsing of his cock reverberated back to her and they both meet their cataclysmic orgasms. 

“ _Chonne!_ ”

“ _Rick!_ ”

He slammed into her one last time before collapsing from the endless convulsions that racked his body. Michonne ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his ear making him shutter then loudly moan. She loved that she could draw that out of him so she leaned in to repeat it and he skillfully moved his ear away.

“Stop, you are going to get us kicked out of this hotel.”

“Me?” Michonne lightheartedly gawked at him and he chuckled. “ _You_ are the one about to get us kicked out of one of the fanciest hotels in all of Atlanta.”

They both laughed and tried to lower their heartrates. Rick gathered enough strength to slowly disengage then remove the condom to lay next to her.

“A little help?” Michonne raised her legs up to show Rick that she still wore her heels.

He grinned. “Sure.”

She rolled on to her stomach and raised her feet in the air to make it easier for him. Rick unfastened them tossing them off the bed. He rubbed each of her ankles then patted her butt for her to turn back over.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” Rick cuddled up next to her, entangling their legs.

“Oh my god, what are we going to eat?”

“That’s your fault too.”

“How?” Michonne teasingly rolled her eyes as she rubbed his chest.

“You’re the one that pressed the button to come back up.” Michonne giggled. “I was all ready to go to supper.”

“Really? You would have had me laid out on one of those tables in the middle of the restaurant.”

“Probably.” Rick giggled along with her. “Let me get the room service menu.”

He climbed out of bed and went to the desk picking up the booklet. He walked back over, sat and handed it to Michonne who sat up.

“I think I’ll get a chicken salad.”

“A chicken salad? You are gonna need energy for the rest of the night.” Rick smirked and she snickered.

“Fine, I’ll get a burger, fries and a Pepsi. Plus, a slice of chocolate cake.”

“That sounds good, order me the same thing but get me a coke. Hmm, I wonder if they have any tables they can bring up.”

Michonne raised an eye. “What, why?”

“That thing about you on the table, sounds pretty good to me.” Rick winked and Michonne burst out laughing.

“You are insatiable, you know that.”

“Only when it comes to you. Happy Valentine’s Day.” Michonne caressed his cheek and pulled him in for a devoted kiss.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Baby.”


End file.
